Bloody Love Show
by house-laurie
Summary: They know that it's going to be hard to win the Games, since there can be only one winner. However, they also know that there's more to life than just winning the Hunger Games. That's their bloody love show.
1. Camping out under a tree

**I went to go watch Hunger Games on Wednesday and that was probably the best movie I've ever seen in my life! And yeah, I fell in love with Clato (Cato x Glimmer) *sweatdrop* Well, hope you like!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Camping out under a tree<p>

"She can't stay up there forever. She'll either fall out or she'll starve to death and then we can kill her," Peeta suggested nervously.

Marvel grunted. Clove looked up in the tree and grinned, a smile of pure malicious intent formed on her face. She really wanted to kill the Girl on Fire, just as much the rest of them did. Well, except for Lover Boy but so far, he was useful enough that Cato didn't decide to kill him. But only one of them was going to come out alive. Cato took one last glance up in the tree and decided it wasn't worth wasting time trying to catch the Girl on Fire before he sat down some feet away from Fire Girl's tree.

"We should all get some rest." He suggested. He lay down and closed his eyes. The rest of the Careers decided to do the same.

Hopefully, the odds would be in their favor so they could kill the Girl on Fire and maybe get rid of Lover Boy too, Glimmer thought, as she lay down near Cato. He was fast asleep. Glimmer knew she should sleep too.

And so she did. She inched closer to Cato and got comfortable before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

In the back of her mind, Glimmer knew it would be morning soon, which would bring more surprises that the Game Keepers had in store for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it's so short. Reviews would be well-appreciated!<strong>


	2. When Tracker Jackers attack

**Chapter 2 is up and I guarantee you, it's much longer than chapter 1 was! Slight romance between Cato and Glimmer but nothing special yet. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: When Tracker Jackers attack<p>

Glimmer woke up the next morning with Cato's arm resting underneath her, cushioning her head. She smiled and snuggled up even closer to him, careful to not wake him up. An angry Cato in the morning was the last thing they all needed. He could snap all of their necks in a single stroke if he really wanted to. Glimmer knew that would be the fate they would all suffer later on. After all, Cato was out to win it all and only one of them could win anyways.

Might as well be a powerful Career like Cato. At least they would suffer a less embarrassing death if Cato killed them all than if Lover Boy or the Girl on Fire killed them off. Pfft! Glimmer almost cracked up laughing while laying next to Cato, who was still dead asleep. Lover Boy killing them? He was too afraid of his own shadow to dare try! Plus, he was weapon-less, which was another minus towards him if he did have plans to kill them. And Cato could kill him whenever he wanted to. As soon as the Girl on Fire was dead, he was good as dead.

Glimmer closed her eyes again, enjoying the peacefulness of the forest arena, despite knowing she couldn't let her guard down for long. She felt Cato stir underneath her. He moved closer to her and stuck his nose in her hair. Glimmer shivered slightly.

"You smell good..." Cato murmured.

Glimmer giggled softly, touched by Cato's flattery. Might as well enjoy his good side until it was time to die. Until then, Glimmer refused to think of Cato as the person who would kill her with his own hands for his own gain.

"Thank you..." She whispered.

They were letting down their guards with each other, a secret that would remain between the two of them until they both died. The others didn't need to find out they had a moment of weakness with each other. Glimmer knew that would be bad. Very bad, especially for Cato, who was constantly being viewed as the big shot. The one who could win it all.

"Should we wake the others?" Glimmer asked softly.

"No," Cato responded just as softly. "Let's just... enjoy this peace for a little while longer."

Glimmer felt a strange warmth settle in her body when she heard Cato's words. They were only loud enough for her to hear. There was no way the cameras could pick up his voice at that volume. If the Capitol had heard him, Cato would have quickly become the laughingstock of the Districts and the Capitol for being a softie. That, they both knew.

But they also knew Cato was a badass killer. And you don't mess with Cato. Simple as that.

Glimmer closed her eyes, enjoying the controlled sun on her skin. It wasn't every day that life was so peaceful like this.

"Cato..." Glimmer whispered.

"Yeah?" He whispered.

Glimmer opened her mouth so she could ask him something but out of nowhere, a Tracker Jacker nest fell in the middle of their camp and Tracker Jackers swarmed everywhere. Everybody jolted awake, screaming as they got stung by Tracker Jackers. Glimmer and Cato quickly got up, grabbed their weapons and ran for the river. The others did the same. Glimmer tripped somewhere along the way and the Tracker Jacker swarm quickly surrounded her.

"Cato! Cato!" She screamed.

Just like they were supposed to, the venom from the Tracker Jackers started to give Glimmer horrible illusions. She continued to scream for Cato but she knew she was done for. She could see him running for her but she knew he was all a part of her illusions. He'd never come for her. He was only looking out for himself.

"Glimmer!" Cato shouted, swatting away annoying Tracker Jackers as they stung him everywhere.

He ignored the stings and lifted Glimmer into his arms and ran. He had to reach the river! Or they were both dead meat! Cato knew he didn't want to find out what happens when the Tracker Jackers do manage to sting you enough to cause more than illusions and extreme pain.

Cato ran, even though extreme pain and fatigue were both setting in quickly in his body. And Glimmer didn't look too good either. Just a couple of more feet...

As soon as his shoes touched the sandy banks, Cato jumped face-first into the water with Glimmer. They both landed with a huge splash and the stings seemed to stop burning a little. When they both resurfaced, Cato came up gasping for air. Glimmer didn't.

Inwardly, Cato was panicking like crazy. He didn't get this far so Glimmer could die on him!

"Glimmer, there's no way you're dying on me!" Cato said.

Cato rushed onto the banks and tried to set Glimmer down as gently as possible, even though he knew every minute could be her last. He leaned down and started to give her CPR, breathing life back into her, praying that he wasn't too late to save Glimmer.

*Please, please, please, stay alive!* Cato thought desperately.

Just as all hope seemed to be lost, Glimmer started to cough up water. Cato breathed a sigh of relief and helped turn her on her side. He noticed Marvel, Clove and Lover Boy had all made it fine. Cato growled and stormed over to Lover Boy and grabbed him by the neck. Lover Boy's eyes widened with fear.

"You dumbass!" Cato shouted. "This is all your fault!"

"Break his neck, Cato!" Clove shouted encouragingly.

"I might as well." Cato growled.

"No, I can help..." Lover Boy protested.

Cato shook his head.

"Too late."

With one swift turn, Cato broke Lover Boy's neck and let his dead body fall on the riverbank. Cato smirked at Lover Boy's dead body.

"I'll let the Girl on Fire find your body." He said to Lover Boy. "Just so she knows who the hell she's messing with."

After the remaining Careers caught their strength and managed to rest up a little once the illusions stopped messing with their minds, they got up and went hunting for the Girl on Fire. The Careers all knew that the Girl on Fire was all Cato's for the killing. Period.

* * *

><p><strong>I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I was wondering how I would continue this but then I remembered that I have the book. *slaps forehead* Well, more chapters to come real soon! Reviews would be well-appreciated! <strong>


	3. Question

**I am so proud of myself. I already have five chapters ready for this story. So I'll spend a couple of minutes updating. By the way, I want to give a shout-out to vampigirls2, EMPG22HoPe, and captain-random64 for posting a review for Bloody Love Show instead of just adding this to their favorites and following it. Thank you guys!**

Chapter 3: Question

"We should do some hunting before it gets dark." Clove suggested.

Cato nodded.

"Marvel, you go find something so we can eat," he ordered.

Marvel nodded. He ran off into the bushes, wielding his spear in his hand, waiting for his first chance to impale some unsuspecting tribute.

"We should set up camp somewhere, away from any Tracker Jackers." Clove suggested.

Glimmer and Cato and the other boy nodded and the remaining three went north, hoping to find a safe camp where they could settle down soon. Marvel would catch up soon, once he was back from getting some fresh meat for them to eat.

"We should start building a fire." Cato said.

Cato kicked down a nearby tree and dragged it over to where the campfire was going to be lit. Clove and the District 3 boy also helped drag some fallen trees and Glimmer carried some moss and dumped it into the pile as well. As soon as it got dark and once Marvel got back, they'd light it and cook their dinner.

"You two stay here and wait for Marvel to get back. Glimmer, let's go." Cato said.

Glimmer nodded and grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows and headed off deeper into the forest, Cato and Glimmer walked off into the forest, getting farther and farther away from the group as they walked. Glimmer only stole glances at Cato when he wasn't looking at her. He had saved her from the Tracker Jackers. Although she couldn't remember what had happened when she went unconscious, Glimmer knew Cato had saved her or had at least played some part in the process of saving her life.

"Glimmer, you feeling okay?" Cato asked.

Glimmer looked at him but she didn't answer, knowing he had something else to say.

"No pain, no illusions?" He asked.

Glimmer shook her head. Cato extended his arm and brushed some hair out of Glimmer's face, which revealed a thin scar on her forehead. Cato looked a little concerned. He rubbed the scar with his thumb, trying to feel how deep it was.

"Cato, I'm fine." Glimmer said, stepping away so she stood a little farther away from him than at arm's length. She didn't want to look weak in front of him, even though his touch lingered on her forehead with longing.

Cato nodded and his eyes moved to something else that was hidden in the foliage in front of them.

"Come on," Cato said to Glimmer, motioning for her to follow him with his head.

Cato and Glimmer squeezed past sharp, thorny bushes and other plants that were meant to keep them from getting past. Cato slashed at plants and branches that got in his way with his sword and Glimmer tried her best to jump over and squeeze under imposing plants and branches. Eventually, she and Cato made it into a clearing and in the middle of the clearing lay supplies scattered everywhere. Cato grinned. Glimmer smiled. They were in the Cornucopia again.

"Well, damn," Cato said.

"This is great!" Glimmer said.

Cato and Glimmer ran towards the supplies and started to rummage through all of the boxes and bags, their smiles becoming wider and wider as they continued to discover more and more food and goods packed in the boxes and bags.

"We've got ourselves a new camp site, Glimmer." Cato said proudly.

Glimmer smiled.

"We sure as hell do!"

Clove and the District 3 boy soon came to join Cato and Glimmer in their new, well-supplied camp. The blonde Careers were proud of each other. The entire viewing audience could tell.

"Where's Marvel?" Clove whined some time later. "He should be back by now!"

Cato ignored her and continued to sharpen his sword. Glimmer sat near him on the ground, her eyes slowly drooping closed, even though she was struggling to stay awake. The District 3 boy said nothing. Suddenly, the remaining Careers heard two booms go off, which startled everybody into high alertness.

Even though it wasn't necessarily dark yet, the Capitol had decided to announce who had died. That meant the day was coming to an end.

On the screen above them in the sky, Marvel's district and image appeared and so did the District 11 girl's. Two more people were dead. That meant the Careers, the District 11 boy, the Girl on Fire and the District 5 girl were still alive. Cato chuckled, interested to know that now the remainder of the competitors had been chopped down by half.

"Well, now killing 12 will be much easier than before." Cato said with a smug smirk.

Clove nodded, her eyes sparkling with malice. Glimmer smiled and the District 3 boy nodded. Cato stood up.

"We should get some rest and then try and get some kills in before the day's over." He suggested.

His allies nodded in agreement and began to settle down and relax, although they remained just as alert all the while. Apparently, anything Cato said was law. However, Glimmer got up and followed him into the forest. Cato knew he was being followed and when he heard a twig snap, he spun around, ready to slice his stalker. Glimmer jumped back in surprise and stumbled back and fell. She looked up at Cato in fear.

"Cato, it's me!" She stuttered.

Cato dropped his sword down to his side once he regained knowledge of where he was and who was with him. Cato extended his hand to help Glimmer up. She took his hand and he pulled Glimmer to her feet.

"Geez, Glimmer!" Cato sighed. "What the hell were you thinking, following me like that? I could have killed you five seconds ago!"

Glimmer let a sigh out, not realizing she had been holding her breath. She looked at Cato, trying to figure out how to start.

"Cato, I... Well, explain to me... No..."

"Glimmer, we don't have all day." Cato sighed.

"Why'd you come back for me?" She asked.

Cato sighed. "Glimmer, you know that you're my ally. I didn't want you to die." He said, like answering her question was a huge effort.

"Plus, you were calling my name like crazy," Cato added.

Glimmer watched him suspiciously, trying to decide if Cato's answer was good enough for her to accept. Finally, Glimmer looked away.

"Alright, I understand," she said.

Glimmer started to walk back to the camp but she stopped and turned around. She was surprised to see Cato was still facing her.

"Oh, and sorry for sneaking up on you," she called before she walked back to camp, leaving Cato standing alone in the forest.

When she had gone, Cato looked down at his Tracker Jacker stung hands.

"It's okay."

**Urrr… This chapter wasn't meant to be fluffy. It was really just meant to be a chapter that places Glimmer and Cato in a difficult and uncomfortable situation with each other. Romance coming very soon!**


	4. Stingers and bloody thorns of the heart

**Another update, as promised! :3 Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Stingers and bloody thorns of the heart

"Ow..." Clove hissed as she pulled out another Tracker Jacker stinger.

Cato and Glimmer and the District 3 boy tried to avoid the pain that had started to come back from the Tracker Jackers. Glimmer tentatively reached up to pull out a stinger that was buried deep in her neck but she felt too afraid to attempt pulling it out. She felt like such a fool. She was a Career, trained to kill and fear no pain and here she sat, faced with the decision of having to pull out a stinger from her neck. Glimmer let her hand drop in her lap, deciding not to bother with the stingers. Suddenly, she felt rough, calloused hands around her neck and she jumped. Cato laughed.

"Relax, its only me, the big, bad Cato."

Glimmer let out a humph and crossed her arms, ignoring Cato. He leaned forward and whispered something in Glimmer's ear that only she could hear.

"Want me to help you pull out those stingers?" Cato whispered.

Glimmer remained silent. Cato took her silence as a yes and yanked out one of the stingers in Glimmer's neck, which caused her to jump. She whipped around to glare at Cato.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked.

"Aw, chill, Glimmer." Cato said, twirling the stinger he had just removed between his fingers.

"I'm just trying to help here." He said.

"Well, I don't want or need your help." She snapped and then started to pull out Tracker Jacker stingers on her own, taking care not to yelp out in pain as she pulled each one out.

Sure, Glimmer was grateful that Cato had saved her from the Tracker Jackers but did he really have to treat her like she wasn't capable of pulling out a stupid little stinger? Since when did that level of familiarity settle between them? Or was that Glimmer's inferiority to Cato's strength? She wasn't sure but right now, she sure didn't give a damn about Cato's cocky attitude.

Cato stood up sometime later and pulled out his sword that he had thrown into the ground.

"We should try and get some kills in before the day's over. Clove, you head north to try and find Lover Girl, Glimmer, you head west and I'll head east." Cato said.

"What should I-"

"District 3, stay here and guard the pile. Make sure nobody steals anything from it." Cato ordered.

District 3 nodded. There was honestly no way Cato could have expressed the importance of it any more than he already had. And without another word, he, Glimmer and Clove set off in their respective directions, each of them hoping that they them would run into the Girl on Fire, Katniss Everdeen, the surviving lover from District 12. They all wanted to kill her but only one of them would get the chance.

...

Somewhere along the way, Glimmer knew she was being followed. She wasn't exactly impressed, since that person really didn't know who they were up against but Glimmer knew there was a chance that it could be the Girl on Fire. Somewhere in the back of Glimmer's mind, she knew she was District 12's number one target, because she had her weapon. The bow and arrows. However, Glimmer was ready to shoot to kill. The person who had been followup her suddenly leapt out of the trees from behind her and Glimmer spun on her heel and shot an arrow. She fell on her back and her follower stood frozen, the arrow lodged into the bark of a nearby tree, inches away from his head.

Of course, it was Cato.

"Cato, what the hell are you doing here?" Glimmer hissed, still laying on the ground. "I could have killed you just now!"

Cato chuckled and yanked the arrow Glimmer had shot out of the tree and walked her to her. He knelt down beside her and grinned, twirling the arrow back and forth between his fingers.

"Too bad you missed." He said with a taunting tone of voice.

Glimmer rolled her eyes at him.

"Asshole..." She muttered. "Be glad I did."

Cato chuckled louder. Glimmer was unimpressed.

"So, want to head back?" Cato asked, standing up.

Glimmer nodded and stood up. She started to hop back to camp with a limp to her step, which meant that she had twisted her ankle in an attempt to defend herself against him. Cato chuckled and walked with her, giving her a teasing smile.

"Want me to carry you?" Cato asked.

Glimmer scoffed. "Please!" She said sarcastically.

Cato smirked. "That ankle's only going to get worse if you keep walking on it."

Glimmer stopped and glared at Cato. She put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, thanks, Doctor Oz! I didn't know how good you were with medicine when all you really can do is sneak up on your teammates and break a couple necks here and there!" Glimmer shouted.

Cato's grin seemed to just be getting wider and wider with every comment that Glimmer made about him. When she wasn't looking, he scooped her up into his arms, catching her by surprise.

"Cato, what the hell-"

"Shut up, Clove." Cato snapped.

Clove. Cato thought she was Clove. Glimmer's heart sank. Glimmer said nothing as Cato carried her back to camp. Actually, Glimmer didn't let Cato carry her back all the way. At some point, she slapped him hard enough that made him let go of her. Glimmer limped back to camp, although there was nothing left of their camp. Cato ran up to the District 3 boy. It had all been obliterated by the mines.

"What the hell happened?" He shouted.

District 3 tried to respond but Cato had no patience left for him and simply snapped his neck. District 3 fell limp on the ground and a cannon boomed, signaling his death. Cato started to scream in fury, destroying whatever he could get his hands on so he could let out his anger. Glimmer sat down where she stood, watching Cato go on a rampage and she suddenly realized her bow and arrows were missing. Glimmer knew who had destroyed their camp.

The Girl on Fire had destroyed their camp using their weapons and their brilliant thinking against them. But for once, Glimmer didn't care. She didn't care one little bit.

**I am really trying to keep to the plotline of the book but pretty soon, just as a warning here, the plot will move away from that of the book. Just for a little while. Reviews are well appreciated!**


	5. Sorry, sorry

**My computer hates me right now. And I barely got any sleep last night because I thought Freddy Krueger was stalking me. *growls* *gets Cato to kill him* Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Sorry, sorry

Cato suddenly felt really bad, now that Glimmer was completely ignoring him. She refused to look at him. She only looked down at the ground, at her twisted ankle or at the small campfire that Cato had built not to long ago. She would look anywhere but not at him.

Cato regretted calling Glimmer Clove. How the hell did the difference between the two girls slip his freaking mind? And what was worse was now he was being faced with the silent treatment, which was increasingly brutal since it was coming from Glimmer. Now, it seemed that whatever they had made of their romantic relationship had basically gone down the drain. Thanks to his wonderful comparison between her and Clove.

"Hey, Glimmer." Cato said, his voice barely any louder than the rain was outside.

Glimmer ignored him. Cato couldn't blame her.

"Glimmer, I'm sorry." He said.

For some reason, that seemed to set Glimmer off. She got up and grabbed his sword and stormed off into the forest, ignoring the heavy rain. Cato sat in the shelter of the Cornucopia, watching Glimmer disappear into the forest with his sword. He must have really pissed her off. Cato knew he had to follow her. Not just so he could apologize but also because Glimmer could get attacked by another tribute and she could be mistaken as an enemy by Clove. Not that Cato was in the mood to give a damn about Clove, who was probably dead by now if they hadn't missed hearing her cannon being fired.

"Glimmer!" He shouted as he got deeper and deeper into the forest.

No reply. What if Glimmer was hurt? Er, physically hurt. He knew that she was already emotionally wounded. Cato couldn't believe he was running after Glimmer but something deep in his heart was telling him that he had to make it up to her. An apology hadn't done its purpose so he went after Glimmer. What else could he do? Wait around in the shelter of the Cornucopia until she came back? Sure, and have the Game Keepers play some sort of trick on him for some action for the Capitol and the Districts.

"Glimmer!"

Cato continued to walk, constantly having to wipe his eyes from the rain that fell in his eyes and poured down his face.

"Glimmer!" Cato called one last time.

No reply. Cato sighed and began to walk back to camp. However, he somehow tripped over a trip wire and set off a trap probably set for somebody else. The ground broke underneath him. Cato screamed and he fell in the pit in the ground. Not another sound was heard from him.

But a cannon that was meant to signal his death never went off.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! If you want to know what happens, keep reading! Review please! I love you guys!**


	6. Relationship roadblock

**I love how I think of the cheesiest chapter titles. OwO**

Chapter 6: Relationship roadblock

"You're such an idiot."

"Glim..."

"Shut up, Cato."

Cato groaned. His head was pounding and what the hell was going on? Was he dead? Where was he? Who was he talking to? Cato struggled to open his eyes and through blurry vision, he saw somebody with long blonde hair tending to his wounds. Of course. It was Glimmer, if he wasn't mistaken. Had she dragged him all the way back to the Cornucopia?

"Glimmer..." Cato rasped. He tried to sit up. Glimmer pushed him back down.

"No, Cato. You're sick. You have to rest." She murmured.

Cato resisted Glimmer's hands pushing him down just long enough for him to extend his arm and brush some of her muddy blonde hair out of her face. He smiled weakly.

"Glimmer-"

"Cato, you're so stupid!" She hissed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Cato looked slightly confused. And then he remembered. He had fallen into a pit laid out for somebody else. Maybe the Girl on Fire had laid it out for them. If she had dug that pit so somebody would fall in, Cato really had to give her credit for her attempt to catch some bigger fish.

"Glimmer," Cato called to her as he lay down.

She ignored him. Cato grunted and lay down on his back. If she didn't want to talk, fine by him! He had tried to kiss and make up but if she didn't want to, Cato could care less all the same! Cato looked up and noticed that they were in some kind of cave. He could hear the rain pouring outside and he knew that he was going to be trapped in the cave with Glimmer for some time. But if she felt like giving him the silent treatment the whole time that they were together, Cato didn't care. He was perfectly fine on his own.

He watched as Glimmer slowly lay down on the other side of the cave, her eyelids drooping from exhaustion. She collapsed and fell asleep right away. Although completely wishing he wasn't in her company right now, Cato was grateful to his fellow Career for saving him. He closed his eyes and dozed off to sleep, knowing there was nothing else he could do to close the gap that had come between him and Glimmer. There was no way he was going to waste his time with her.

Tomorrow, he was going to kill her.

**Really hope you guys liked this chapter! Should Glimmer die or should she live? Oh, who am I kidding! Everybody wants her to live! *facepalm* If you review, I love you!**


	7. Cato's gratitude

**I can't really see Cato being grateful in the book but maybe it could be possible if he's as sick as he is in this chapter. Cato's a badass. :3**

Chapter 7: Cato's gratitude

Cato woke up the next morning with his head hurting even worse. And it was so hot... Was this a trick of the Game Keepers or was it his imagination? And where was Glimmer?

Cato felt around for his sword and noticed that it was nowhere to be found. Had he lost it when he fell in the pit? But Glimmer wasn't in the cave and Cato could have sworn he had seen his sword earlier. Obviously, the thief had to be Glimmer. Without another thought, Cato rolled over on his side and went back to sleep.

Sometime later, Glimmer came back, finding him sitting upright against the back wall of the cave. She gave him one short glance in his direction and then sat down, resting his sword in her lap.

"You took my sword." Cato said.

"I borrowed it." Glimmer snapped.

"You stole it!" Cato accused. "You didn't ask me if you could borrow it!"

Glimmer rolled her eyes at Cato's immaturity. She wasn't going to fight with him over a stupid sword that could have belonged to any of the remaining tributes in the arena at any point in time. Cato tried to get up so he could get his sword back from Glimmer but as soon as he placed pressure on his right leg, he stumbled and fell against the back wall. Cato gasped, pain rushing throughout his body. Glimmer rushed over to him. The sword fell with a clang and lay abandoned near the entrance of the cave.

"Easy, Cato," Glimmer said, helping him sit down.

Cato looked at his leg, surprised to find it bleeding. A lot of blood was gushing from his wound. He looked at Glimmer, who reached over and gently touched it. Cato hissed through his teeth. Glimmer pulled her hand back.

"Sorry." She said.

Cato glared at her and lay down on his side, careful not to touch his wounded leg.

"You need medicine." Glimmer said.

Cato rolled his eyes. Glimmer looked concerned. She didn't know about any plants that could stop the bleeding nor were there any medical supplies available in the arena. The Girl on Fire had blown them all up. Glimmer wasn't sure what she should do. She reached over and placed her hand on Cato's forehead. He was sick. Really sick. Glimmer knew if he didn't get medicine for his leg and for his fever, Cato wasn't going to make it through the night. Nice way to die. Place yourself at the mercy of Mother Nature and enjoy the ride.

"Cato," Glimmer hissed, gently slapping his cheek so he stayed awake. "Don't you dare fall asleep on me!"

Cato groaned in protest but he opened his eyes and carefully sat up. He crossed his arms and looked at Glimmer expectantly.

"Now what?" He rasped.

"If we don't find a way to help you, you're not making it through the night, Cato." Glimmer said.

"And that's a definite possibility?" Cato asked.

"It's pretty much guaranteed at this point," Glimmer said.

Cato sighed in defeat. So he was going to die from exposure to the elements like a weak tribute would. Not the way he was hoping to go to his death. He imagined his death would be much more painful, like dying from Tracker Jacker stings or getting killed by another tribute. Not dying of exposure. Glimmer scooter closer to him so they were almost touching. Cato grinned weakly at her.

"We keep getting back at each other." He said softly.

Glimmer smiled.

"Sneaking up on each other, saving each other's asses, taking care of each other." She said.

Glimmer blushed. Cato smiled.

"That's true, you know. No need to hide it." He said.

Glimmer looked down at Cato's leg and saw that it was only getting worse as time passed. She looked at him. The look in Cato's eyes showed desperation.

"Glimmer, kill me." He whispered. "Just get it over with."

"What?" Glimmer said.

Why was she hesitating? She was supposed to grab his sword and eliminate him! The look of desperation in Cato's eyes, however, made Glimmer freeze and she was forced to contemplate the rewards, consequences and complications that would come forth if she killed Cato.

Of course, if she killed him when he was weak, she'd be doing him a favor by putting him out of his misery and she'd be closer to being crowned the victor of the Hunger Games. The problem with that plan was she didn't want to make his death slow and painful and also, what would she do with his body once he passed? It's not like she could bury him. That, and something held her back from turning into a killer right there and then.

Glimmer shook her head, keeping her final decision in mind the whole time.

"No, I'm going to help you, Cato." She said.

Cato looked utterly surprised.

"What?" He said.

"I won't kill you." Glimmer said stubbornly.

"You have to!" Cato said.

"Cato-"

"Just put me out of my damn misery." He murmured.

Glimmer's hand froze in midair, inches from Cato's face. His words had her chilled to the bone. But she wouldn't oblige to his request. She pushed him down on his back as gently as possible and then lay down next to him. Cato turned his head toward her, all sorts of emotions detectable in his eyes but the one that shone the most was gratitude.

"Thank you." He murmured.

Glimmer nodded. Cato sighed and closed his eyes. For the first time in his life, he had actually had his life placed in somebody else's hands. He was grateful to know that he hadn't killed Glimmer, who still believed he was worth saving. Had it been anybody else, Cato knew he'd be dead.

**Awwwww… I love this pairing so much! I love all my reviewers too! *waits for reviews***


	8. Kiss

**R.I.P. Spring Break (yep, last chapter for a while.) I head back to school tomorrow. Waiting for me at school are tests, quizzes, midterms and papers. *destroys all traces of such insanity!* Okay, rant over. If you understood that, um… good? If not, great! Okay, go read! **

Chapter 8: Kiss

"Hey, Glimmer." Cato whispered when he awoke the next morning.

He was feeling somewhat better after a good night's rest, even though his Jess still hurt lime hell. Glimmer stirred slightly beside him but she remained asleep. Her hair was all askew and her fishtail braids were all over the place. They weren't even neatly braided together anymore. But then again, they were in an arena, fighting to the death. There was no time for anybody to look pretty.

But she looked so sweet and innocent sleeping next to him for warmth. Relaxed. No worries afflicting her, despite the fact that they were still in the arena. Even though there were probably less than five of them left, Cato knew that now, more than ever, the battle to end up as the last one standing would be even harder.

One wrong move and that would be the end of it for that unlucky tribute. And Cato knew that despite his strength, that unlucky tribute could be him as well as anybody else. But he was still the killing machine he was trained to be. That was his advantage.

Cato pressed his cheek to Glimmer's affectionately, enjoying her soft skin against his own slightly rough skin. There was something about her that had enchanted him. He wasn't sure what exactly about Glimmer had gotten him to be so crazy about but he knew he liked her. He would have killed her if he didn't.

Cato carefully leaned over and kissed Glimmer's cheek, hoping she wouldn't awaken. Glimmer stirred. Her eyes opened and she found herself staring into the most beautiful blue eyes she's ever seen. She then realized that they belonged to Cato.

"Good morning." She murmured.

"Morning." Cato murmured back, kissing her cheek again.

Glimmer blushed. That was new. Cato was giving her kisses. While all of Panem was watching.

"Cato, I..."

"If you don't like it, I'll stop." Cato offered.

Glimmer shook her head softly and looked at him. She was trying to figure out what had gotten to him. Why was he giving her kisses now?

"Cato, I really like what you're doing... but why are you doing this?" Glimmer asked, placing her hand where Cato had kissed her.

Of course she liked it. Cato was giving her the attention she bad always wanted from a guy. The problem was, she wasn't sure if it was a trap. Sure, he could be giving her these embarrassing but still wonderful kisses one moment and the next moment, she could be dead.

"Cato, are you okay?" Glimmer asked, reaching up to touch his forehead.

He wasn't sick anymore. At least he didn't have a fever but Glimmer was still suspicious. Cato lay down on his side, careful not to hurt his leg and stared at Glimmer curiously. He wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips of hers. Glimmer frowned.

"What?" She asked.

Cato simply grinned at her.

"Nothing," he said. Glimmer knew that wasn't true.

"Stop lying, Cato. You wouldn't be smiling like a pervert if it really was nothing!"

Cato's grin faded away quickly. He felt embarrassed and insulted. He felt the blood rush up to his cheeks. Glimmer smirked and sat up and crouched beside Cato, looking at him with a smug grin the whole time she spoke.

"I should go see if I can find something for your leg." She said.

Despite his embarrassment, Cato grabbed Glimmer's arm before she could get up and walk out of the cave.

"Will you stay? Please?" He asked.

Glimmer looked hesitant but Cato's pleading eyes somehow made her decide to stay instead of leaving him in the cave while she went out and wasted time, hoping to find something that could help him, even though she knew that nearly everything in the forest could kill him if used incorrectly.

Glimmer sighed. "Fine."

Cato smiled and lay down, making himself comfortable. He looked at Glimmer. She slowly lay down next to him, trying to be comfortable without hurting him. She felt awkward next to him. Cato couldn't help but smile at her.

"We could get out of this together." He whispered.

Glimmer shook her head.

"Only one of us can make it." She whispered back.

Cato shrugged. "We can commit suicide, trick the Game Keepers into believing we're dead or destroy every camera in the arena."

Glimmer shook her head, even though Cato's plan didn't seem too bad. Plus, it filled her with warmth knowing that he was actually concerned about her and that she wasn't going to die anytime soon. Glimmer smiled.

"Cato, it'd be too dangerous." She whispered. "It could never happen."

Cato shrugged slightly and pulled her in closer to him. Glimmer's head rested against Cato's chest. She closed her eyes, enjoying his warmth.

"I don't care. I want you to live." He whispered.

Glimmer's eyes shot open. She looked at Cato, slightly confused. Cato leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"But it's not because you're my ally, Glim." He whispered.

"Cato..."

"I love you." He whispered.

Glimmer felt her whole body burn up as she felt his words settle in. This wasn't some joke, this wasn't a staged confession for the Capitol's entertainment and it wasn't an attempt to get sponsors through a supposed romance with her. He seemed to be serious. Glimmer looked into Cato's eyes and she could see that there was no goofy, cruel humor that usually lingered in his blue eyes. She immediately knew that he was dead serious.

"Cato, I don't know what to say..." She whispered, still looking into his eyes.

"Shh..."

Cato placed his hands on her cheeks and leaned in to kiss her. He stole her lips for a gentle kiss that first surprised Glimmer but she regained her composure and threw her arms around his neck and kissed her fellow tribute back. Cato's hands rested at Glimmer's waist, his hands resting just underneath her shirt at her waistline and Glimmer's fingers gently tugged at the hairs at the base of his neck.

Cato was the first to pull away, breathing heavily. He smiled breathlessly and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"That wasn't what I was expecting for a first kiss." He whispered.

Glimmer smiled and pecked his cheek.

"Me neither," she whispered back.

Cato smiled and cuddled up with Glimmer, resting his head against her shoulder. Glimmer ran her fingers through his messy blonde hair, a tinge of red still visible in her cheeks from their heated first kiss.

Not every first kiss needs to be soft and sweet. Theirs certainly was never meant to be sweet and soft and cuddly like a kiss between two weaklings like Lover Boy and the Girl on Fire's would have been. They were killers in the arena and killers in love. Nothing came to them on a golden platter and they certainly weren't the stupid star crossed lovers from District 12.

But above all, Cato and Glimmer knew that they had each other to depend on in the arena.

Their next objective was to get a sponsor and kill the Girl on Fire.

**I'm really going to miss you guys. And I'm going to miss Cato and Glimmer. And I'm seriously going to go and update my Microsoft program. It does all kinds of stupid stuff and marks certain things as incorrect even though they're not. And I'm going to go watch the Hunger Games movie again next weekend :D Just to see the Climmer/Glato scenes again. (: Have a nice week, guys!**


	9. Rule change

**Just doing one more quick update after being dead for so long. I hope that my writing is a little more descriptive now but if it isn't, then just bear with me for now. I'll get better with time :) I hope you guys missed me because… meh, I have to disappear again for a while. I got finals starting this week and I'm going to die from the heat! (Somehow I'll live)**

**Now, enjoy! (Cato and Glimmer and the whole Hunger Games universe doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Suzanne Collins.)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Rule change<p>

"So how do you think the Capitol and the Districts are taking this?" Glimmer asked while they sat around a tiny fire that the two tributes had built to be able to keep warm. At least for a little while. Plus, there was no immediate danger of any tributes attacking them since the remainder of the tributes were (wisely) cautiously waiting it out to see who else would be taken by the elements.

"I don't give a damn about what they think." Cato whispered. "You're all mine. Nothing else matters. I don't need anything or anybody except for you."

Glimmer smiled. She sat up and started to untie her fishtail braids, knowing that there was no point in keeping her hair tied like that when her braids weren't even neat like they were while they were training. Cato's hands replaced Glimmer's and he ran his hand through her hair. It felt so silky underneath his touch, despite having so many twigs and leaves tangled into it. Cato wanted to feel Glimmer's hair when it wasn't dirty like it was right now. Cato kissed Glimmer's forehead, keeping pressure to her forehead for a few minutes, closing his eyes to enjoy the moment of peace he was being given. This peace could be lost at any time.

"I'm going to make sure we both get out of here." Cato whispered.

"Really?" Glimmer whispered back.

Cato pulled his lips away from Glimmer's forehead and put his hand on her cheek. His eyes held a certain look of determination that scared Glimmer but at the same time, reassured her that she wasn't going to die. The heaviness in her heart lightened. He wasn't going to kill her after all.

"Thank you, Cato." She murmured.

Cato nodded. He reached up to touch Glimmer's hair again and pulled her close against his chest. While he stroked her hair as she sat in his lap, trying to soothe his anxiety and Glimmer's too, Cato heard a voice in the distance, outside the cave. It wasn't a competitor's voice. It was Seneca Crane's voice.

"Attention all tributes: the rules that previously stated only one victor may be crowned have been revoked. Now, two tributes may be crowned, regardless of what district they belong to, as long as one is a male tribute and one is female. That is all. May the odds ever be in your favor."

Cato and Glimmer couldn't believe their ears. Two victors? Even if they weren't from the same district? Cato was the first to regain his senses. He grinned and shook Glimmer's shoulder. She looked at him, undeniable relief shining in her light green eyes.

"You can win this," Glimmer whispered.

Cato smiled and stood up and started to pace in the small space of the cave, trying to sort all of the information in his head logically.

"We can win this." He said, completely determined and willing to include Glimmer. He turned to look at Glimmer, who sat over by the wall. She smiled. Cato ran over to her and scooped her into his arms, kissing her right on the lips.

"We have a chance of getting out alive!" Cato said happily.

"Together." Glimmer whispered.

Cato grinned and set Glimmer down on her feet. He put his arms around her small frame that looked so frail and breakable and hugged her. Glimmer rested her head against Cato's chest. He pressed his cheek to her head, having calmed down somewhat after his short celebration after hearing the change in the rules.

"Cato, I promise we'll kill the Fire Girl." Glimmer whispered.

Cato glanced down at Glimmer's twisted ankle.

"We need to fix your ankle first." He said.

Glimmer looked nervous.

"Don't worry." Cato murmured. "I won't do anything to hurt you." He lifted Glimmer into his arms and managed to carry her over to a nearby rock where she could sit. He knelt down in front of her, careful not to put pressure on his bad leg.

Cato got comfortable sitting and he started to examine Glimmer's ankle. It looked pretty bad, sort of twisted off to one side on a weird angle. Glimmer looked pained as she watched Cato carefully examine her leg, handling it like she could break like glass with any amount of hard pressure.

"It's no good." Cato said. "Your ankle's twisted beyond any repair that I can do to it."

Glimmer sighed. "Alright." She said. "It's okay, Cato. You tried to help."

Cato looked up at Glimmer and reached up to touch her cheek.

"Glimmer, I don't want to try to help. I want to actually help you." He whispered.

"There is a difference between trying and doing. I don't want to try. I don't want to try anything when it comes to you. I want to actually do my best. For you."

Glimmer smiled and leaned over to peck Cato's cheek. She chuckled.

"You're good enough for me, Cato. Besides, it doesn't hurt." She said softly.

"But Glimmer-"

Glimmer's ears suddenly caught a beeping sound coming from outside. She froze, immediately on her guard. Cato did the same. They struggled to listen, trying to figure out what that noise was or where it was coming from. Cato got up and grabbed his sword.

"If this is a stupid trick coming from one of the other tributes, I'm going to rip their intestines out!" Cato hissed angrily.

Glimmer tried to get up and stop him, worried that it actually was some kind of an ambush prepared for them by another tribute. Cato glared at her.

"Glimmer, let go of my hand! I'm going to hack them to pieces!" He growled.

Glimmer let go, suddenly frightened by his sudden change in personality.

"Cato-"

Cato ran out of the cave, still limping but he seemed to be much better than earlier. Glimmer stood frozen inside the cave, hoping that Cato wasn't hurt or injured. He came back with something a few minutes later, smiling with the biggest grin on his face.

"Looks like we have our first sponsor." He said.

Cato walked over to Glimmer and knelt down. He took out what was inside the container and placed it around Glimmer's wounded ankle. It was a leg brace. A Capitol-engineered leg brace. Glimmer wiggled her ankle around and found that she could move around like nothing was wrong with it. She smiled at Cato. He smiled back, although in the back of his mind, a haunting dilemma stepped forth. He swore he wouldn't let Glimmer know.

But the words never stopped echoing in his head.

_'Kill her! She's just holding you back!'  
>- Angelus<em>

As if his mentor knew how about his _true_ feelings about Glimmer. But the temptation of being the lone victor still lingered in Cato's brain, carefully laid out as an option for him to choose. Cato didn't want to kill Glimmer and even though the rules were allowing two winners as long as one was male and one was female, regardless of the district they belonged to, he could tell his mentor didn't want him to share the glory with anybody. And a tiny part of Cato didn't want to share the glory either.

But Cato knew the decision was his to make in the end, because one tiny decision could change history forever and completely shake the Capitol to the core.


	10. The Feast

**Guys, I'm so sorry for the long delay. I really hope you'll forgive me. As a sorry present from me, go read this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games altogether don't belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The Feast<p>

Once again, Cato and Glimmer didn't know how much time had passed since Seneca Crane's announcement about the rule change for the number of winners allowed for this year's Games. The two Careers both knew Fire Girl and the other remaining tributes would also try to take advantage of this rule change. Even if Lover Boy was dead (thanks to Cato), Fire Girl was probably planning on teaming up with somebody else. Even if she wasn't, Cato and Glimmer were giving her the benefit of the doubt. However, despite their confidence that their strength in numbers would get them through the rest of the Games without a hitch, Cato seemed slightly weary of their current situation.

It wasn't like him to worry about situations in battle. For Cato, it was kill first, think later. Even though his muscular body lay beside Glimmer's with his head resting comfortably in her lap, his mind was elsewhere and not even Glimmer's fingers running through his dirty blonde hair could distract him from his thoughts. His hands idly fiddled with the hilt of his sword while the District 2 Career ran his eyes up and down the length of the still shiny metal.

Even though Glimmer was enjoying the comfortable silence with the one tribute who she would never give up on, the silence was maddening. Having Cato slowly turning into a philosophic thinker wasn't one of the ideas she had in mind for their victory. Plus, not knowing what he was thinking when he usually openly expressed his ideas to everybody around him, whether they were interested in hearing what he had to say or not, was rather unnerving. Glimmer knew she had to find out what he was thinking. Even if he didn't feel like talking, she had to know what he was thinking.

"Cato, what's on your mind?" Glimmer asked, tilting her head so it hung above Cato's. Her blonde hair fell around her face and her curls gathered together around Cato's shoulders.

Cato looked up at Glimmer. There was some fear in his eyes and his breathing was hitched. Being so close to him, Glimmer could hear his heartbeat. That was unusual... Cato was afraid? It couldn't be... unless...

Cato reached up and pressed his calloused hand to Glimmer's cheek, fingers tangling in her golden locks. Short, shallow breaths escaped from his lips, almost like he was having an asthma attack all of a sudden.

"Cato-"

"Glimmer, something's wrong." He whispered. Glimmer barely managed to catch his words. Cato was breathing the words out, barely giving Glimmer any time, not even seconds, to be able to register what he was saying before he started a new sentence.

"Cato, what are you talking about?" Glimmer asked, letting out a nervous laugh.

Cato looked a little dismayed. There was something on his mind that he was trying to make out into words but he just couldn't get his mind and his tongue to work together to convey thoughts into words. His fingers tightened unconsciously on Glimmer's hair, not enough to hurt her but enough to pull her face down even closer to his until their faces were millimeters apart.

"The Game Keepers-" Cato choked out.

"They're planning something..."

"Planning what, Cato?" Glimmer whispered.

"Something... They-there hasn't been... no progress in... the Games..."

Glimmer looked horrified. This was serious. Glimmer felt stupid and utterly ashamed of herself for letting herself relax and Cato was barely able to put any logical sentences together. He was very afraid. There was something wrong. If nothing was exciting was currently happening, the Game Keepers were bounds to get bored and try to stir up some action, to get some kills in before the day was over. How could she have been so stupid to let her guard down? Glimmer knew she had just failed Career Tribute 101.

"Listen to me," Cato whispered urgently, his lips barely moving as he spoke in a quiet whisper meant only for Glimmer to hear by its tone. He spoke in a voice that the cameras could have no chance of catching his voice for all of Panem to hear. Glimmer realized this was serious.

"I'm listening," she whispered, assuring him that he had her attention.

"The Game Keepers are planning something-" Cato whispered in a nervous stutter. "-a grand finale, like nothing anybody has ever seen before. It's going to be a second bloodbath. "

Glimmer couldn't believe what she was hearing. Another bloodbath? How could Cato know all of this? And what was that he said of a grand finale? What kind of grand finale was it going to be? Since they were competing in the Hunger Games, this "grand finale" couldn't be good in any way. Glimmer knew Cato had been deeply thinking of their current situation. No wonder he was terrified now.

"Now, more than ever, we have to be careful." Cato whispered urgently to Glimmer.

Glimmer nodded, realizing the importance of Cato's words.

"One. False. Move." He enunciated. "We. Die."

"So what's our next move?" Glimmer asked softly, tracing the natural creases of Cato's forehead with the tips of her fingers, barely touching his skin. Cato closed his eyes and began to take in deep breaths. Glimmer's fingers gently wiped away tiny heads of sweat on his face. Cato's lips parted slightly and then closed again.

"For now, I think the best thing we can do is wait," he whispered.

Glimmer saw Cato's fingers tighten on the hilt of his sword out of the corner of her eye. She looked down at his face again and she could see his eyes reflecting in the metal of his sword.

"-and then we go in for the kill." Cato finished in a growl.

"Just like that?"

"Glimmer," Cato said, looking up at her, "we're trained to be killing machines. There's no other way. We're going to give Panem a show like nobody's ever seen."

Glimmer nodded quickly and regained her composure. Cato was right. She couldn't afford to get soft now. But something in Cato's voice caught Glimmer's attention. There was some kind of tone in his voice that almost sounded like... regret? Was he regretting being born a tribute? Not that be had had any control over the matter at all but there was regret in his voice when he spoke of being a killing machine. Did Cato suddenly not want to kill anybody anymore? Was he done?

No. He wasn't done. He was warning her to not let her guard down. He was warning her not to tarnish their image as psychopathic serial killers from the Career Districts.

Maybe she was getting soft...

"When will we attack?" Glimmer asked nervously.

"We'll-"

"Attention, tributes. Attention." Seneca Crane' s voice said, breaking Cato off before he even began to speak and piercing the uncomfortable silence of the arena. Cato looked annoyed for being interrupted but he wisely kept his mouth shut to listen to the announcement.

"Commencing at sunrise, there will be a feast tomorrow at the Cornucopia. This will be no ordinary occasion, each of you need something desperately and we plan to be generous hosts. May the odds ever be in favor and we hope to see you all at the Feast at sunrise."

"Wonderful..." Cato muttered, sitting up. He rested his elbows on his knees and directed his attention to Seneca Crane, who still happened to be talking. Glimmer looked at him. He wasn't being sarcastic, yet Cato seemed wary of this "Feast."

Glimmer knew she should be too but at least they now had a definite deadline set for when they would strike.

"We have to put together an attack plan," Cato said, laying back down on the ground. He placed his head back on Glimmer's lap and she instinctively tangled her fingers in his hair again. Cato smiled maliciously.

"We attack at dawn, just me and you. Ready to kill all these poor, helpless little bastards?"

Glimmer smiled, yet inside she felt afraid of Cato suddenly. Was she one of those "helpless bastards?" Yet, despite her fear, Glimmer felt that killing spirit of hers return to her veins. It was a sudden rush, and she liked it. She grinned widely.

"Ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Just as a heads up, the actual Feast is in the next chapter! I hope you guys liked this chapter and thank you to all my reviewers! I love you guys! Seriously. And expect more updates soon!<strong>


	11. Dead

**Chapter title really makes no sense with the chapter itself. ;w; and so sorry for no updates for nearly three-five months. I just had no inspiration for this story but I hope this makes up for my absence.**

**The Hunger Games (obviously) don't belong to me.**

Chapter 11: Dead

When dawn came around, Cato and Glimmer both quietly crawled out of their cave, making sure not to make any noises that could possibly alert the other tributes in the arena. Once they were both securely on their feet, Cato and Glimmer stood back to back, with Cato at the front, prepared for anything that came at them from the front, walking forward slowly. Glimmer had a similar job, except she was walking backwards, prepared to deflect any attacks that came up at them from the back. At least this way, there was little chance that they would be caught off guard. Should anything come up to attack them, Glimmer and Cato were ready with swords for anything that came out at them.

Neither of the two Careers said a word to each other as they carefully shuffled through the forest, taking care not to make any sudden moves or noises that could alert the other remaining tributes who could also be in the nearby area. But they didn't need to say anything to each other to know what the other was thinking. A step Cato took forwards was a step Glimmer matched by taking a step back.

Cato and Glimmer walked in sync, back to back, completely mute except for the slightly ragged breathing that escaped from their chests. If either of them happened to stop, the other immediately stopped moving as well. But truthfully, they were both terrified and Career tribute or not, the arena was starting to really scare the shit out of Glimmer and Cato both. Cato could especially feel something looming in the shadows of the still dark arena. He wasn't sure what it was but Cato couldn't help but feel wary of his surroundings.

He hoped Glimmer also realized something was lurking in the darkness. If not, she could be easily taken down by something Cato couldn't protect her from.

Despite his internal fears that they would be attacked as they shuffled through the darkness, Cato and Glimmer safely made it to the clearing where the Cornucopia without a scratch on their already marred bodies. Now, they had to figure out how they were going to reach the table (which was unguarded and completely out in the open for the entire country of Panem to see.)

"It looks too easy." Glimmer whispered.

"You wait here and watch out for me. I'll go get our stuff." Cato whispered back.

"No, wait-"

Suddenly, the girl from District 5 ran through the clearing and grabbed her bag before running to the cover of the forest on the other side of the clearing. The District 5 girl was now crossed off the list of possible threats. Now there was only the remaining 'lover' from District 12, District 11 and Cato and Glimmer.

Cato took in a deep breath and then signaled Glimmer with his hand and the two tributes ran for the table. Glimmer ran to get their supplies while Cato covered her, watching for any other tributes who might try to kill them. He knew this was an attempt by the Capitol to make things 'a little more interesting' but Cato wasn't willing to risk it with Glimmer, who was weapon-less as the moment. If they were attacked at any time while in the clearing, Glimmer knew the plan: run for the trees as fast as possible and leave the attackers to Cato. She didn't like the plan but she was going to have to deal with it.

Besides, Cato would be fine. But Glimmer worried about him anyways. What if he was killed while she was hiding in the cave with their stuff? She would never live it down. Glimmer knew she'd go and commit suicide or let one of the remaining tributes kill her. Just so she could join Cato.

But once her hands securely grabbed onto the fabric of the two bags labeled '1' and '2,' Glimmer knew she wasn't going to have to run and leave Cato to fight alone. Cato nodded in acknowledgement and the two tributes ran for the trees. Just as they were nearly safe- just a couple more steps until it was all open forest from there - but a high-pitched cry for help stopped both of the blonde tributes in their tracks. Cato was the first to turn around and he saw Clove being strangled by Thresh. But there was no use in him trying to save her.

Without another glance in the direction of Clove and Thresh, Cato ran off after Glimmer in mourning silence.

**Hope you liked? It was kind of difficult to finish this chapter but it was sitting on my phone for months and I figured I should upload it. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll be irregularly updating Bloody Love Show so just sit tight.**


	12. Betrayal

**Enjoy this chapter. ;w; I might be updating regularly or not. I don't know.**

**The Hunger Games doesn't belong to me.**

Chapter 12: Betrayal

"Cato, are you alright?" Glimmer asked softly, her voice laced with worry.

The District 2 tribute didn't respond to Glimmer's question and continued to pretend to be sleep with his back facing Glimmer. Glimmer wasn't convinced that he was asleep. She sat up, resting her weight on her elbows and stared at Cato's back.

"Cato, is something wrong?" Glimmer asked more loudly and firmly.

Suddenly, Cato sat up and launched himself at Glimmer. Unfortunately, the tribute from District 1 didn't see him and wasn't able to move out of the way fast enough to dodge Cato's attack. Cato's strong hand seized her neck and the rest of his body slammed into Glimmer's. Cato's body kept Glimmer's pinned to the while while his eyes burned with rage. Glimmer desperately clawed at his hand, trying everything she could to get Cato let go of her neck. She couldn't breathe...

Cato leaned in and although his grip on Glimmer's neck didn't loosen at all, Glimmer found she couldn't breathe for a different reason. Cato's face was suddenly so close...

Glimmer could feel hot, angry breaths on her face that escaped from Cato's mouth in huffs.

"Cato... I can't breathe..." Glimmer whispered.

Cato's grip seemed to tighten on her neck. Glimmer suddenly felt very lightheaded. Her knees seemed to buckle underneath her and then Cato let go. Glimmer fell on the ground of the cave with a heavy slam, hands at her neck, trying to massage away the pain Cato's hand had inflicted upon it. Cato stood over her with tightened fists.

"Cato..." Glimmer rasped.

Suddenly it hit Glimmer like a pile of bricks. Cato was turning on her!

"Glimmer." Cato said in a low, deathly calm voice.

"Y-yeah?" Glimmer managed to choke out, her throat still sore.

"Run!" Cato shouted at the top of his lungs as his fist flew forward towards Glimmer's face.

Glimmer somehow managed to jump back onto the heels of her shoes, barely missing the impact. In fact, her feet were so close to Cato's fist that she felt the ground shake. Cato sucked in a scream he was trying to hold back and then slowly looked up at Glimmer, his suddenly empty blue eyes locking with Glimmer's tear-filled ones.

"Cato..." Glimmer murmured, tears spilling onto her cheeks.

For a moment, Cato seemed hesitant, giving Glimmer a faint hope that he was regretting attacking her. But when his fist tightened again, Glimmer knew she was done for.

"Glimmer, I said, RUN!" Cato screamed at the top of his lungs as his fist flew straight for Glimmer's face. Only this time, it made direct contact with Glimmer's left cheekbone and it sent Glimmer flying into the back wall of the cave with a slam. Glimmer felt the air in her lungs suddenly rush out, like somebody had drained all of the oxygen in the atmosphere. Cato knelt nearby, his whole body hunched over, his shoulders heaving with heavy, angry breaths. Cato clutched his fist with his other hand. He had obviously broken it or had brought it somewhere near that condition.

But there was no time to pity him. She had to run.

Glimmer climbed to her feet as quickly as she could despite the immense pain in her cheek and she ran out of the cave, her vision blinded by tears. Even as she ran further and further from the cave to put as much distance between herself and Cato, Glimmer could hear pained screams echoing from the cave, only being able to belong to the District 2 tribute.

The tribute she had fallen in love with.

For some reason, Glimmer felt her heart begin to clench and tighten. Glimmer suddenly felt out of breath, almost like the oxygen had been ripped out of the arena again but this time, it wasn't because Cato was cutting off her air supply. This time, Glimmer couldn't breathe because her heart was breaking into pieces inside her chest.

"GLIMMER!" That painfully familiar voice screamed in the distance, laced with numerous negative emotions, the most apparent one being anger.

Glimmer placed her hands over her heart and sat down under a tree. She felt defeated, and her defeat had been brought upon by another tribute stealing her heart and smashing it into a thousand pieces.

Then, to further add to her depression, it had started to rain. Of course, Glimmer knew this was Gamekeeper-generated rain but the darkness of the sky perfectly matched Glimmer's gloom.

"You."

Glimmer looked up and found Thresh standing over her, a bloody spear in hand. He looked severely angry.

"What?" Glimmer choked out, sounding utterly weak to her own ears.

Thresh gripped the spear tighter and grabbed Glimmer's neck with his free hand and lifted Glimmer off her feet. His fingers dug into her neck mercilessly. Choking her to death seemed to be Thresh's intention.

Glimmer kicked around desperately in an attempt to hit Thresh and make him let go of her but the District 11 tribute stared up at her with cold, uncaring eyes with the intent to kill clearly visible.

"Your partner killed Rue." Thresh growled.

Glimmer's eyes widened. Marvel? Was he still alive? It couldn't be. Glimmer was sure Marvel was probably dead by now.

Upon seeing Glimmer's eyes widen, Thresh's grip on the spear tightened and he raised it over his head, aimed straight for Glimmer's heart.

"Now you can join him!" Thresh screamed.

Glimmer continued to struggle, even though she knew her death was inevitable.

"Let her go!"

Thresh then let her go and ran after the owner of the voice. Without a second thought, Glimmer got up and ran in the opposite direction, her body aching all over. While she ran, many thoughts raced through her head. Glimmer knew it could only belong to Cato. But he had turned on her. Why did he help her escape from Thresh?

For a moment, Glimmer thought Cato had regretted attacking her and had decided to save her because he wanted her back. Of course, that was what her heart wished was going on. A more gruesome thought followed the previous one and this one nearly made Glimmer's heart stop out of fear.

Cato had saved her from Thresh because...

He was saving her for last.

Then the stunning realization hit Glimmer. It made her feel breathless and afraid, like she wasn't in control of her own body anymore.

From the start of the Games, Cato had been saving her for last.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	13. Beginning of the End

**Thanks so much for reviewing guys ;u; they help me write. I love you all.**

**The Hunger Games don't belong to me.**

Chapter 13: Beginning of the End

Night soon fell and with the rain still pouring, the arena was nearly pitch black, rendering everybody nearly blind. Glimmer had stopped running, seeing as it was too dark and she couldn't see anything except a couple shadows and outlines of trees and bushes.

Then, a cannon boom rang out and immediately following the boom, a blurred, staticy image of the fallen tribute was shown in the dark sky. The Gamekeepers were obviously getting anxious, now that there were only a few tributes left.

Thresh was dead, most likely having been killed by Cato.

"One, two, five-"

Then, another cannon suddenly rang out, causing Glimmer to jump a little. She looked up at the sky and saw the image of that redhead from District 5 shown in the night sky.

"One, two, twelve." Glimmer said softly with a tone of finality, counting off the remaining districts still in the competition.

Three districts were still in the running. Glimmer couldn't believe she had gotten this far...

Well, up until now, it was all thanks to Cato that she was still alive. He had, after all, saved her from the Tracker Jackers and it seemed that he was also in love with her. Glimmer smiled sadly as the memories sped through her mind. Despite how brutal he was, Cato did have a gentle side to him that she had gotten to experience firsthand.

But now, Glimmer was simply standing in Cato's way and he was going to kill her.

No more love. No more kisses. No more hugs from Cato. The sweet, caring and gentle Cato she had fallen for had died and had been replaced with this merciless, brutal killer. Now that their numbers were reduced to three tributes, Cato was being driven by ambition to come out on top. And that meant eliminating the two other people who stood in his way: the Girl on Fire and Glimmer.

Maybe if he hadn't seen Clove get her skull slammed into the Cornucopia by Thresh, he wouldn't have snapped. But they were going to win together. Seneca Crane had changed the rules so two victors could be crowned instead of one this year for the 74th Hunger Games.

It seemed Cato had forgotten all about that.

"Helpless little bastards," he had once said about the other tributes. Glimmer now knew she too was included.

However, even though she wanted to just give up, Glimmer knew she couldn't. It would be a disgrace to her district, especially since she had made it this far! But it was more because she wasn't going to let Cato or Fire Girl take her down without an honorable fight to the inevitable death.

"Run, Glimmer, run!" Cato's voice echoed tauntingly in the distance.

Without a second thought, Glimmer ran off into the opposite direction of Cato's voice, all the while her eyes desperately scanned the arena around her for any weapons she could use to defend herself against Fire Girl and Cato. However, just as Glimmer stopped to take a breath and check if she was bring followed, she heard heavy panting nearby.

It didn't anything like human breaths. It sounded more like a dog panting. Actually, it sounded like numerous dogs- in fact, a whole pack! - was nearby. Glimmer stood frozen, hoping the dogs didn't notice her. Maybe she could run for cover without getting noticed by the dogs, who were obviously bad news.

But just as Glimmer took a cautious step forward- all the while praying that the dogs didn't notice her - another memory of her and Cato flashed through her mind.

"The Game Keepers are planning something-a grand finale, like nothing anybody has ever seen before. It's going to be a second bloodbath." Cato's voice echoed in Glimmer's head.

A grand finale...

The Game Keepers were planning a grand finale. But what...

Glimmer bit her lip nervously as she heard scuffling and whimpers and growls nearby in the darkness. The dogs seemed very anxious.

And then it hit Glimmer.

The dogs were intended to be the grand finale!

"Run, Glimmer!" Cato called tauntingly, sounding much closer this time.

Without a second thought, Glimmer ran off in the other direction. Suddenly, loud, haunting howls filled the air. Glimmer quickened her pace and raced right into the Cornucopia. Glimmer looked over her shoulder and saw Cato's muscular figure run out of the forest with the dogs close on his tail. When Glimmer saw the dogs emerge from the forest, a terrible shock went through her body.

The dogs were enormous! And there were so many of them too!

Glimmer frantically looked around for cover but there were too many dogs and there was no way she could run across the clearing without getting blindsided by the dogs. Just by seeing the size of the dogs' jaws, Glimmer knew they could easily crush her whole skeleton in one bite.

"Hey!" A voice called.

Glimmer looked up and leaning over the edge of the Cornucopia was the Fire Girl. She held out her hand to Glimmer while she frantically glanced up to check where the dogs were. Glimmer looked back and saw Cato running towards her.

"Hurry!" Fire Girl shouted frantically, holding her hand out to Glimmer.

Even though she didn't know why Fire Girl was helping her, Glimmer grabbed her hand and Fire Girl helped her up onto the roof of the Cornucopia. However, it was difficult to get a solid footing to pull herself up the Cornucopia because of the rain, which had made the metal all slippery.

"Almost there!" Fire Girl shouted.

Just as Glimmer securely placed one foot down on the roof of the Cornucopia, she felt a rough grip on her other leg. Glimmer screamed and Fire Girl almost left her go. Glimmer grabbed Fire Girl by her arms, securing her grip again. Glimmer glanced down and saw Cato trying to use her body to climb to safety on top of the Cornucopia. Despite the extra weight Cato had brought on by jumping onto Glimmer, Fire Girl continued to pull but the weight of two people was also slowly pulling her towards the edge of the Cornucopia.

Below on the ground, the dogs barked and yelped excitedly. Glimmer elbowed Cato the best she could in his face and then tried her best to shake him off while Fire Girl pulled her up.

"Hang on!" Fire Girl shouted.

"Don't let go!" Glimmer screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Give up, Fire Girl!" Cato shouted. "You know you want to win!"

Fire Girl ignored Cato and instead, without letting go of Glimmer's arms, she slammed her boot into the side of Cato's face with all of the force she could put into the kick. Cato's grip on Glimmer loosened slightly and it gave Fire Girl enough time to pull Glimmer up to safety. Below, the dogs began to corner Cato but he didn't seem afraid.

Cato slashed one of the closer dogs with his sword and made a break for it. Glimmer let out a shaky sigh of relief but she knew it wasn't over yet.

Suddenly, she heard a heavy slam and saw Cato pull himself up onto the Cornucopia, slightly bloody but not fazed. Glimmer began to panic but Fire Girl grabbed her bow and notched an arrow. Cato smirked at the two girls.

"Who's first?" He asked. "Or maybe I should just throw you to the dogs and let them finish you off!"

Fire Girl lifted her bow and pulled the arrow back until the rope was tight. She gazed straight ahead at Cato with a stoic expression that showed no emotion except for weariness. Cato looked amused.

"Looks like the Bitch on Fire wants to die first." He said.

Cato grabbed his sword from the hilt of his belt and began to walk towards Fire Girl, taking his time. Below, the dogs continued to howl, obviously angered. They wanted something, or rather, somebody, to bite into.

"So, any last words, Fire Girl?" Cato asked.

Fire Girl remained silent. Cato scoffed.

"You think your silence scares me?" He growled.

Fire Girl's grip on her bow and arrow tightened until her knuckles and fingertips turned white. Cato smirked.

"You going to shoot me? Well, I suggest you do it now."

Fire Girl remained still. Glimmer carefully watched Cato for any signs that he would attack. Cato smiled and looked down at his sword.

"Alright. I promise it'll be quick." He said with a sadistic smile.

Before he could raise his sword, Glimmer pushed past Fire Girl and threw herself into Cato, knocking him over onto his back. Cato smirked when he saw Glimmer's face. He cupped Glimmer's chin with his hand.

"Well, sweetheart, looks like you're going to be first instead."


	14. Pride and Glory

**I'm just going to skip the commentary and let you guys get to the story. ;u;**

**The Hunger Games don't belong to me.**

Chapter 14: Pride and Glory

"So, Glimmer, did you really think I loved you?" Cato asked.

Glimmer bit her lip and glared straight at him. Cato casually toyed with his sword before looking at Glimmer, waiting for an answer. Glimmer's hands tightened into fists.

"You said we were going to win this together." Glimmer said.

For some reason, to Cato's ears, Glimmer sounded rather calm, which was strange, seeing as she looked like a nervous wreck. Cato smirked. She was a nervous wreck because he made her one.

"You actually believed that shit I fed you?" Cato said with a chuckle.

"You actually thought I loved you?"

Glimmer stayed silent and maintained her calm facial expression but inside her chest, her heart was slowly breaking into even smaller pieces than before. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

So those kisses and hugs meant nothing to Cato.

"What about the rule change?" Glimmer asked.

Cato raised an eyebrow, like he didn't know what Glimmer was talking about.

"You said we were going to win this together." She repeated.

Cato seemed to be trying to hold back laughter and then he finally cracked up. Loud, masculine laughter echoed throughout the arena and the dogs were instantly riled up by Cato's laughter and they began to howl and bark. Cato's laughter slowly died down but chuckles still escaped from his chest. He looked at Glimmer with a cruel grin spreading over his features.

"Glimmer, don't you see? I used you. I used you to get more sponsors." Cato said.

Glimmer bit her lip until it bled.

"I never really loved you." Cato said cruelly.

Glimmer squeezed her eyes tight to rid them of the tears that threatened to spill. If she was going to die, she wasn't going to give Cato the pleasure of seeing her tears in her last moments.

"Glimmer!" Fire Girl shouted.

Glimmer spun around just in time to catch a sword. She looked at Fire Girl in confusion but Fire Girl just nodded. Glimmer turned around, now more confident to face Cato. At least now she could honorably die. But it wasn't about winning the Games anymore. Now it was about getting even with Cato.

Cato's smirk widened.

"So you think you're tough just because you have a weapon now? I can easily snap your neck, Glim." Cato said, his voice laced with poison.

Glimmer felt anger rushing through her veins. The way Cato said her nickname made her suddenly want to kill him in the most brutal way possible.

Before her mind could register anything, Cato slammed right into her and stabbed her in the stomach with his sword. Glimmer suddenly felt lightheaded but she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and gently set her down on her back. Above her, Cato watched down upon her, grinning evilly.

Cato gently brushed away some loose strands of hair out of Glimmer's eyes and smiled, revealing shiny, white teeth.

"Ready to die, sweetheart?" He asked.

Glimmer growled but found she couldn't move, seeing as Cato had pinned her down with his arms. Then, an arrow flew into Cato's shoulder and it gave Glimmer enough time to push Cato off and grab her sword. Cato fell back and Glimmer jumped into him and pushed her sword deep into his stomach. Cato cried out in pain but he didn't seem as fazed as Glimmer had hoped. However, Glimmer knew she had still gotten him pretty good.

Glimmer grabbed her sword and roughly pulled it out of Cato's stomach, pulling out another scream from his lips. Cato lay on his side, holding his bleeding stomach. Even though Cato's hand covered most of the wound, Glimmer and Fire Girl could both see a huge gash that continued to bleed despite the amount of pressure Cato put on it.

But Cato wasn't going to go down easily. The District 2 tribute climbed to his feet like he was uninjured and grabbed his sword. Fire Girl notched another arrow and Glimmer leaned down to grab her sword but Cato kicked it out of the way. Glimmer looked up at him and Cato looked down at her with a serious, seemingly angry expression.

"Listen to me." He demanded.

Cato looked at Fire Girl and she stood frozen, her arrow still poised for attack and then looked back at Glimmer. Cato kneed Glimmer in the stomach and sent extra kicks towards her midsection as well. Glimmer held her tongue, not wanting to give Cato the pleasure of seeing her suffer. But it seemed he was past the point of enjoying other tributes' pain. He wanted something else now.

"Being a Career tribute is really something, huh?" He said.

Glimmer looked up at him, confused.

"What?" She asked softly, her voice filled with confusion.

Cato smirked but the smirk quickly faded and he began to pace in small circles, his sword still in hand. Glimmer watched his every step, not because she cared but because she knew he could deliver the killing blow if she didn't pay attention.

"I mean, we spend our whole lives training for this one moment and now when we're down to three tributes, none of us want to die. But two of us have to die so one of us can be crowned." Cato said.

"And if you two ladies just surrendered and let me kill you, I could bring glory to my district."

Glimmer slowly pulled herself to her feet, despite how much her body ached, to look Cato straight in the face.

"This isn't about bringing glory and pride to District 2 anymore, is it?" Glimmer asked.

Cato glared at her contemptuously. He snorted but Glimmer knew she was right.

"What would you know?" He growled.

"I know there's something else on your mind." Glimmer said.

Cato suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Glimmer by the neck. Glimmer gasped, suddenly unable to breathe. Her hands flew up to her neck and her fingers curled around Cato's hand, attempting to put a bit of space between her neck and his hand so she could breathe. Cato's grip tightened on Glimmer's neck and with his free hand, he grabbed his sword and started to advance towards Fire Girl.

"Get ready to die, bitch!" Cato shouted.

He lifted his arm and hurled Glimmer in Fire Girl's direction, causing both girls to topple like dominos. They both fell on their backs with a heavy thump and since they were currently defenseless, Cato saw an opening to take down two birds with one stone. His grip tightened on the hilt of his sword and without warning, his arm quickly brought the piece of sharp metal down on the two female tributes.

Spotting the attack, Glimmer quickly rolled out of the way but because her vision had been blocked due to Glimmer laying on top of her, Fire Girl didn't see the attack and Cato's sword buried itself deep into her body. Fire Girl let out a bloodcurdling scream that silenced the dogs and probably even caused all of Panem to go quiet.

Cato knelt beside Fire Girl, whose body lay unmoving, examining her closely for any signs of life. They had probably missed hearing the cannon due to the thunder and rain that had worsened but in Cato's eyes, it didn't matter.

He got up and ripped his sword out of Fire Girl's body and turned to Glimmer with a serious smirk displayed on his features. Glimmer stood weaponless, and her sword lay abandoned behind Cato, which gave it no worth and provided no assistance to her situation.

"One down, one to go."


	15. I don't want to die

**The chapter title really doesn't make sense... I was listening to Hollywood Undead's "I don't wanna die" while writing this chapter. Hope you like it. Beware, it is very bloody towards the end.**

**The Hunger Games don't belong to me.**

Chapter 15: I don't want to die

"Glimmer, how would you like to die?" Cato asked gently, almost like he was talking to a five year old child.

Glimmer rolled her eyes.

"I never thought you'd ask me that question." Glimmer said.

Cato chuckled. He seemed to be amused.

"Really, how come?" He asked.

Glimmer crossed her arms across her chest.

"The rule change allowed two tributes to be crowned the winner of the Hunger Games, regardless of their district." Glimmer said, repeating the words Seneca Crane himself spoke earlier in the Games.

Cato scoffed and began to circle Glimmer, playfully waving his sword around while he made circles around Glimmer, eyeing her like a hungry vulture.

"Didn't you ever think that maybe I didn't want to share the glory of victory with anybody?" Cato said.

Glimmer glared at him and took small steps that followed the direction Cato walked to make sure he didn't deliver any surprise attacks.

"So when you said you loved me, you were lying?" Glimmer asked.

Cato scoffed. "I never said I loved you, you stupid bitch. I'm a Career. I don't care about emotions like love." Cato spat.

Glimmer bit her lip, trying her best not to cry. But this time, her tears won and they spilled down her face in heavy rivers.

"Not even me?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Cato scoffed. "I don't care about you especially. Clove was right- we shouldn't have let you into the Career pack. You just slowed us down. I should've left you to the Tracker Jackers."

And there it was. Cato's answer. Seeing how tears relentlessly rushed down Glimmer's cheeks, Cato scoffed softly and walked up to her. He cupped her chin with his hand and forced her to look at him.

"It would have been nice to see how you looked if the Tracker Jackers got to you." Cato said.

"You sick bastard..." Glimmer whispered.

Cato smiled.

"All I've ever been able to do right is killing," he said, "one more tribute and then I'll have everything and my district will have all of the glory once again."

Glimmer slapped his hand away from her face and glared at him.

"Is it just about winning?" Glimmer asked accusingly.

The smile on Cato's face disappeared and he looked away but then looked back at Glimmer. His blue eyes sparkled with what seemed to be tears.

"I don't want to die." Cato said, sounding like a small, frightened child.

"But you killed twenty-one tributes." Glimmer said.

"Because I was stronger than them!" Cato pointed out angrily.

Glimmer said nothing. Cato examined her curiously and then took a step forward, putting him right against Glimmer's body. Glimmer stepped back cautiously, refusing to fall for any tricks he was trying pull on her.

"Sorry, Glimmer but since I don't want to die, you're going to have to." Cato said.

His grip on his sword tightened but Glimmer ran off to the other side of the Cornucopia where her sword lay. Glimmer picked it up. She wasn't going down without a fight and neither was Cato.

Glimmer suddenly ran towards Cato and jumped straight into him, legs quickly wrapping tightly around his torso and just like she hoped, the tribute from District 2 wasn't able to get his footing fast enough on the slippery metal of the Cornucopia and they both fell off the Cornucopia and onto the grass. Cato landed hard on his back, instantly getting the breath knocked out of his chest. Glimmer took her chances and raised her sword above her head and brought it down on Cato.

Cato screamed out in pain and Glimmer managed to pull out more screams out of him when she pulled her sword out. But the surprise attacks didn't slow down Cato. He grabbed his own sword and slowly climbed to his feet. Glimmer noticed the dogs weren't surrounding the Cornucopia anymore but to be honest, she wasn't complaining.

"That was a dirty trick," Cato growled.

"What you did to me was much worse!" Glimmer shot back.

Cato smirked and ran at Glimmer at lightning fast speed. He grabbed her neck and slammed her into the Cornucopia.

"Do you remember how Clove died?" He whispered in her ear.

Glimmer began to gasp for air, unable to breath. She couldn't believe Cato had managed to pull off the same trick that he had when he first betrayed her. Cato scoffed and shoved his sword straight clear through Glimmer's stomach, causing a breathless scream to escape her lips. Cato roughly ripped his sword from her stomach and he let her go but instead of falling to her knees like he had hoped, Glimmer somehow managed to maintain her balance. Her eyes sparkled with revenge and Cato knew it was his turn to suffer.

Glimmer grabbed her sword off the ground and kicked Cato in the gut, which caused him to stumble. But he was still faster than she was.

Simultaneously, Glimmer and Cato stabbed each other, screams of pain escaping from both of the tributes.

Despite the pain, Cato smiled, blood shining on his teeth and lips. He pulled out the sword from Glimmer's stomach and smirked. Glimmer's eyes sparkled with tears and moments later, tears spilled down her cheeks.

"You... bastard!" She whispered.

Glimmer fell to her knees, clutching her stomach. Cato smirked and allowed himself to fall back. He felt his back hit metal and Cato knew he was resting against one of the sides of the now-torn-to-shreds Cornucopia. Glimmer lay nearby, holding her side in a desperate attempt to stop the blood flow. He smirked.

"I thought we were going to win this together!" Glimmer choked out, spitting out blood as she spoke.

Cato smirked. "The rules originally stated only one winner is allowed." He said coldly.

As if on cue, Seneca Crane's voice came on the intercom. The announcement he was making made Glimmer feel like she was dying of heartbreak.

"Attention all remaining tributes, the rule stating that two tributes may be crowned the winners of the Hunger Games has been revoked. Now, only one tribute may be crowned the winner of the games. May the odds ever be in your favor."

Cato looked at Glimmer and gave her a mocking smile.

"Hear that?" He said with an equally mocking tone that matched the expression on his face.

Glimmer bit her bottom lip, trying to keep herself from screaming out. This boy... Cato... This wasn't the Cato she knew. This was somebody else in his body, yet the blonde hair and blue eyes and muscular body stood out to Glimmer even more now, reminding her that the boy who she had shared so many intimate moments while in the arena with was gone, even if he was with her physically.

"One. Tribute." Cato said, enunciating every single syllable for his own pleasure.

"And its going to be me." He hissed. "Sorry, Glimmer but I don't need you anymore. I never needed you."

Glimmer bit her lip harder, almost drawing blood. She balled up her fists, her knuckles turning almost white. With a battle cry that erupted from her throat on its own, Glimmer grabbed a nearby sword that lay abandoned and threw herself onto Cato. Cato's eyes widened as the cold sheet of metal pierced his skin and went deep into his chest. Despite the shock that ran through his body, he grabbed his own sword and shoved it through Glimmer's chest. Cato was praying he hit her heart so he could be the winner. But before he could pull the sword up and tear a huge gash through Glimmer's chest, he suddenly lost all feeling and fell limp. Glimmer was having a similar reaction, Cato saw. Although his vision was suddenly blurry, he could see Glimmer's limp body inches away from his.

"Stop!" Seneca's voice echoed, nearly for a whole minute. "Stop the Games!"

Cato sighed.

"This... is it..." He murmured with a mouth full of blood.

"Go to hell..." Glimmer rasped.

Cato grinned.

"Ladies first..." He breathed out.

**Shocker. owo''' well, if you want to know what happens next, you might wanna stick with me. ;)**


	16. When it all comes crashing down

**Well, this is awkward. Sorry for disappearing for so many months without an update. But since you're here, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Ignore any mistakes. :/ I try to cut out all of the mistakes I have but I miss some mistakes sometimes.**

**Enjoy. :)**

Chapter 16: When it all comes crashing down

Cato's eyes slowly opened, his face muscles tightening instinctively as he squinted his eyes to block out the bright lights in the room. Cato noticed somebody standing over him and looked at him with a challenging face, as the man was nobody he recognized.

"Who the hell are you?" Cato demanded as he slowly sat up.

The man said nothing. From where the man stood, he was close enough for Cato to be able to smell the alcohol that lingered on the man's body and breath.

"Haymitch Abernathy." He addressed himself.

"Did I win?" Cato asked suddenly, sounding eager to know the results of the Hunger Games.

Cato realized Haymitch was one of the people who had won one of the earlier Hunger Games and Cato felt some respect towards the man but Cato was more eager to find out if he had won. Haymitch sighed again, dragging out his sigh longer than actually needed. He sounded tired and exasperated.

"Not exactly." He said.

"What do you mean?" Cato demanded.

Haymitch looked straight at him, his steely gaze causing Cato to feel uncomfortable. Cato resisted the heavy urge to look away out of discomfort. Haymitch took out a small flask that contained some sort of liquid and unscrewed the cap. Before the metal of the flask touched his lips, he looked at Cato.

"Technically, there is no winner." Haymitch said, taking a swig of his alcohol.

Cato felt a wave of nearly unbearable heat flash through his body. Suddenly he felt very confused and he had so many questions floating in his mind that needed answering. But somehow he knew Haymitch wasn't here to answer his questions.

"Why am I alive, then?" He asked.

"Correction, District 2 - there's a more than one of you involved in this mess." Haymitch said.

"What?" Cato said, sounding confused.

Haymitch sighed before screwing the cap on his flask. He took his time doing the procedure but the noise of metal scraping on metal in the nearly quiet room made Cato want to grab the bottle and throw it across the room. But with what little self-control he had left, Cato held himself back. Finally, after what seemed to be a painful eternity to Cato's ears, Haymitch finally screwed the cap securely on the flask and he placed it inside the pocket on the outside of his suit. He leaned against the wall and looked at Cato, a serious, stony expression on his face.

"You and that girl from District 1 are both lucky to be alive." Haymitch said.

"But did I win?" Cato asked.

"Dammit, boy, no! You didn't!" Haymitch snapped, sounding exasperated.

In a fit of sudden rage, Haymitch grabbed a nearby tray covered in all kinds of tools and threw it across the room. It landed with a clatter and the tools lay strewn all over the floor. Cato tried his best not to cringe. Haymitch sighed.

"You didn't win." He said, sounding much calmer than he did a few seconds ago.

"But I killed Lover Boy! How the hell is he-"

"It doesn't matter how he survived! No victor has been declared!" Haymitch shouted. "Get it into your damn head!"

Cato flinched slightly upon Haymitch's outburst but remained calm. He glared at Haymitch, who was taking in deep breaths to calm down. The drunkard took out his flask of alcohol again and took another drink.

"Then why are we - er, why am I - alive?" Cato asked, quickly correcting himself of his mistake.

Haymitch glared at Cato.

"Neither you nor your little friend who you betrayed have won the Hunger Games. You simply serve as collateral damage and to President Snow, you're nothing but that."

"Why are they keeping us alive then?" Cato asked.

"Snow was going to kill you but at the last second, the officials called out a four-way draw. You're going to have a meeting with him later to discuss this issue."

Cato rolled his eyes. Great... Haymitch jabbed his index finger on Cato's chest, earning a glare from the tribute from District 2. Haymitch leaned in until he was up in Cato's face. Cato growled angrily but said nothing, seeing that Haymitch was about to say something seemingly important to him.

"Because of your stupidity, the Games haven't ended as easily this year compared to the previous year, Two." Haymitch said, his voice sounding like a growl.

Cato rolled his eyes. It wasn't his fault alone, that was for sure. If Glimmer and Fire Girl had allowed themselves to be killed easily, Cato knew he'd be standing in front of all Panem with the Victor's crown on his head. But no, he never got it easy. It was always his fault.

After a prolonged silence that just wasted time, Haymitch pushed himself off the wall and headed for the door. Just as he was about to leave, Haymitch looked at Cato over his shoulder.

"Oh, and by the way, don't expect that girl to forgive you." Haymitch said.

Cato scoffed. "I don't need her."

Haymitch whirled around and glared at Cato.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked with a challenging tone.

Cato laughed and looked at Haymitch like he was crazy.

"There's no way in hell that I could possibly care for Glimmer!" He shouted, still in hysterics.

"All she did was get in my way!"

Without another word, Haymitch walked out of the room but his fleeting words caused a painful pang in Cato's heart.

"She should've left you to die in that hole, you ungrateful bastard."

The doors closed behind Haymitch and Cato was left alone in the room, Haymitch's voice echoing over and over in his head, each word stinging like fire, feeling a lot like the Tracker Jacker stings.

Cato cringed upon remembering the Tracker Jackers. It wasn't because of the pain of their stings but because of the memories that accompanied the thought of the Tracker Jackers. In his mind, Cato could see Glimmer trip and quickly become covered by the swarm of Tracker Jackers. Her screams of pain and the way she called his name made Cato's heart begin to pound a hundred miles an hour.

Cato. Cato. Cato. Cato. Cato. Cato. Cato. Cato. Cato. Cato. Cato. Cato. Cato. Cato. Cato. Cato. Cato. Cato. Cato. Cato. Cato. Cato.

Cato whimpered and clutched his head, shutting his eyes tight, desperately trying to drive out Glimmer's screams and her calling his name. Cato's legs went up to his chest, his knees bending to make himself appear smaller. He curled himself up into a ball and allowed deep-buried feelings to finally reach the surface.

Silent tears spilled onto Cato's cheeks, burning his eyes and relentlessly flowing as he continued to struggle against his memories and everything that had suddenly come back to haunt him. It suddenly hit him like a pile of bricks.

Glimmer had actually cared for him. And he had thrown her away like she was nothing but a useless doll.

**I'll have another chapter up soon. Just give me a little time. School is killing me. =_=**


	17. Bad guy

**So, it's been a while, right? : D I've been having a pretty decent summer so far, and I'm just curious: how's everybody else's summer going? I know I haven't been updating that much – actually, I haven't even touched this fanfic in over six(?) months and the reason for that is just because school mowed me down and there was no way I could really update. Plus, I almost flunked Chemistry and Geometry. Thankfully, the keyword is **_**almost. **_**Somehow I passed and even I can't begin to figure out how that happened. But at least I'm not doing summer school! Never done it in my life and I wasn't planning on starting it this year for Chemistry or Geometry. =_=**

**Okay, enough of that. Just want to point out that I am so very grateful to all the wonderful people who have been asking me again and again to update and that just makes me really happy because without you guys, this lovely fanfic wouldn't be where it's at, so thank you SO MUCH! *sends cookies and bear hugs to all my wonderful reviewers***

**Enjoy this update, guys! I love you! **

**P.S. Glimmer's thoughts are bolded and italicized, Cato's thoughts are just italicized and any memories/anything Glimmer or Cato remember will be italicized and underlined, just to clear up any confusion.**

**Disclaimer: Hunger Games don't belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Bad guy<p>

"_**How long are you going to stay like this, wallowing in your own self-pity?" the voice in her head asked. "He betrayed you, get over it. Besides, it was a death match. What made you think he was going to stick around once the fight went down to determine the final victor?"**_

Glimmer shook her head, biting her lip as she tried to hold back another wave of tears that threatened to spill. How was she still able to cry? Glimmer roughly brushed the tears away and pulled the nearby blanket over her head, trying to hide from the Capitol's cameras that watched her 24/7 as she cried her heart out. She didn't need any more embarrassment.

Glimmer balled her hands up in fists, untrimmed nails digging into her palm as she imagined scratching Cato's eyes out with them.

"Damn him…" Glimmer whispered. "Damn him to Hell for doing this to me."

"_**You went along with his plot, so you can't blame him for everything," t**_**he better side of her said, **_**"admit it, Glimmer: you fell for Cato. Hard."**_

"Shut up," she whispered.

"_**But it's true, isn't it? You were ready to give everything up for him, right?"**_

Glimmer bit her lip harder, not caring if she drew blood.

"That's not true."

"_**You're a liar."**_

Glimmer shook her head.

"No, I'm not…" she whispered. "I'm not lying… I swear I was never going to… give up on him. He wasn't going to give up on me either. All that stress caused him to go insane. He didn't want to kill me."

"_**Glimmer, you sound like a love-struck twelve-year-old schoolgirl trying to convince herself that her crush still likes her even after being rejected by him time and time again. Get over it."**_

Glimmer shook her head, unwilling to believe what her better half was saying was true, but she knew better. It hurt to think about the ordeal, but there was no way Cato could have actually cared. He was just using her. He had been using all of the Careers just to try and blow the competition out of the way and then take out his fellow Careers, one by one.

"_**Just be happy he didn't kill you."**_

Glimmer closed her eyes and tried to convince herself that Cato still cared. That maybe, just _maybe, _he still loved her. She felt torn between what she knew had actually happened and what she actually wanted to believe. She wanted to believe that Cato had just lost it for a little bit. Blame the Capitol for messing with his head.

"_**You know it's not the Capitol's fault. You just want to believe that you can still help him, that you can still run into his arms and kiss him like you did before."**_

"A girl can dream, right?" Glimmer whispered.

But it wasn't happening, and she knew it. But the heartbreak didn't hurt as much as it did before. The smallest hint of a smile crept up on her tear-streaked face, and despite how broken she felt inside, she felt better about Cato. After brushing away the few stray tears that still lingered on her face, Glimmer pulled the covers over her head and went to bed, feeling slightly better about herself but some longing for Cato still lingered a little bit.

"_**You can't hold on to him forever, Glimmer."**_

But she wasn't ready to believe that yet.

"I can't get over him right away either."

-x-

"So, any plans, District 2?" Haymitch asked him.

Cato ignored him. The drunkard had started to become an almost-daily visitor to his room, and it was really starting to annoy him. Especially because the man had managed to make him feel more guilty in five minutes than his own parents were able to after yelling at him for three hours straight. He wondered what his parents were doing back in District 2. They hadn't sent any letters or messages to let him know they still cared about him and worried for him and they certainly hadn't come to visit him.

The problem with that was that visitors weren't allowed to visit the remaining tributes, mainly for security reasons that corresponded to the Capitol's ever-lasting paranoia. The most frustrating thing for Cato about being in captivity was that nobody ever bothered to inform him about any new decisions that the Capitol made and pretty much ignored him whenever he asked for more information, simply putting him off with "you should be lucky you're still alive."

How he loathed to hear those words.

"So, there's no word about what they're going to do to us?" Cato asked Haymitch.

"If it were up to me, I'd have you thrown in a pit so deep that you can't get out and then let a pack of dogs on you," the man replied with a chuckle. "But the Capitol insists on examining every piece of video footage and evaluating every rule before they can come to a conclusion."

"You'd like to see me get ripped to pieces." Cato said.

Haymitch smirked. "Sure, because it would do some good for your over-inflated ego."

_Jerk, _Cato thought.

"But you're lucky it's not up to me." Haymitch said, slapping Cato's shoulder before taking another swig of the liquor he had brought with him. Cato threw him a sideways glare, before turning away.

"Did I hurt your feelings, Two?"

"Why the hell are you here?" Cato snapped angrily. "It's not like you're here to help me or anything."

"I'm not here because I want to be, but because I have to be. Somebody has to evaluate your mental condition and make sure you're not going to turn on everybody you see in a blind rage like you did in the arena."

"I was fighting to win."

"The Capitol is suspicious."

"Of what?"

"That you're insane."

Cato couldn't believe what he was hearing. He turned to face Haymitch, eyes burning.

"I'm _not _insane." He insisted through gritted teeth.

"You nearly tore Katniss and District 1 to pieces."

"I never knew the Hunger Games were a tea party. Last time I checked, it was a battle to the death with only one crown available for one lucky victor."

"You don't realize that, in extreme cases like yours, there should have been some sort of an intervention to make sure that things don't get too graphic like they did in your case."

"You make it sound like I broke the rules!" Cato shouted.

Haymitch scoffed. "You've broken more than enough rules – you, Katniss, Peeta and District 1 are all in deep water right now. The four of you will be fortunate if the Capitol decides to go easy on you, but there's only a slight chance of that happening. If anything, Katniss or Peeta will be crowned victor."

Peeta. Cato gnashed his teeth, struggling to keep his composure. There was no way that he could have survived! If he remembered clearly, Cato knew he had snapped Bread Boy's neck to the point where he had died instantly. And Fire Girl. She had been just as annoying as Bread Boy in the arena, except she had been a much more slippery target than he had anticipated.

But Bread Boy surviving had irked him more than when Fire Girl had decided to help Glimmer. As if they had ever stood a chance.

"How is Bread Boy still alive?"

Haymitch chuckled. "Maybe you're not as strong as you think, because five minutes after you and the other Careers left the river area where you had left him, Peeta got up like nothing had happened."

Cato felt his insides burning up. Bread Boy had survived a broken neck?

"He had required extensive surgery for some displaced vertebrae once the four of you had been picked up at the end of the Games but he survived."

Some displaced vertebrae. That was it? That was all the damage he had caused to Bread Boy? He couldn't believe this. The shock was so great that Cato felt like stabbing himself in the gut.

"But Bread Boy should be the least of your worries right now, District 2."

"My name is Cato."

"And I don't care."

"You're a lowlife nobody, District 2, so stop pretending that you're actually of value. Nobody cares about you and nobody cares that your name is Cato. Here, you're District 2, and that's the only way anybody is going to address you."

Admittedly, his words stung, even to Cato, who could care less. He hated every word that came out of Haymitch's mouth, but the man could care less about what Cato thought about him. Although he was here to watch him and "evaluate" his "mental condition," Cato felt like Haymitch was also enjoying harassing him and making him feel guilty for his actions in the Games. He still hadn't forgotten what Haymitch had told him when they had discussed Glimmer for the first time.

_"Oh, and by the way, don't expect that girl to forgive you." Haymitch said._

_Cato scoffed. "I don't need her."_

_Haymitch whirled around and glared at Cato._

_"Are you sure about that?" He asked with a challenging tone._

_Cato laughed and looked at Haymitch like he was crazy._

_"There's no way in hell that I could possibly care for Glimmer!" He shouted, still in hysterics._

_"All she did was get in my way!"_

_Without another word, Haymitch walked out of the room but his fleeting words caused a painful pang in Cato's heart._

_"She should've left you to die in that hole, you ungrateful bastard."_

Maybe he was an ungrateful bastard. The truth hurt, because at one point, he had begun to feel something for her. If asked why he had turned on her in the final hours of the fight, Cato knew he wouldn't be able to come up with a straight answer. What could he say? He did it so she wouldn't suffer? Or maybe he did it because he loved her and he didn't want anybody else to say good-bye to her if she died? That, if he killed her, he'd be there to say goodbye to her and tell her that he loved her?

_You're pathetic, Cato. Nobody will ever believe that crap. All of Panem knows that you had the explicit intention to kill Glimmer, and you can't even convince yourself that you weren't planning on killing her._

_"I won't kill you." Glimmer had told him stubbornly._

_She should have killed me. She definitely had the chance, so why didn't she?_

"Is the Capitol going to let us out of our rooms anytime soon?" Cato asked softly.

"The Capitol has decided that other three will be allowed to move around the facility starting next week, but you're still going to be locked inside."

"That's not fair!"

"I don't make the rules, kid. I just say it like it is."

"Why am I the only one getting locked up?"

"Although it hasn't determined it yet, there's been suspicion that you're insane, and if the psychologist decides that you are, you're going to be thrown out of the running for being chosen victor."

Hearing Haymitch's words, Cato felt his whole body burn up. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Just because the Capitol had flimsy grounds for suspicion that he was insane, they were suddenly planning on giving him – and apparently only him – a complete mental evaluation that would determine if he was sane. Whatever results were produced from the evaluation would be used to determine if he was sane enough to still be in the running to be crowned victor.

"I don't believe this." Cato sighed, shaking his head.

"Sucks for you." Haymitch scoffed.

"Shut up." Cato said boldly, shooting daggers at Haymitch with his eyes. He wasn't in the mood to be toyed around with, especially with this new bit of information about a mental evaluation.

Cato half-expected Haymitch to knock him out cold, but the man simply stood by the same wall he stood by every day that he had come to visit him, unmoving.

"Boy, your actions during the Games are the only reason why the Capitol has decided to give a mental evaluation of you. The same was done to the others, but they passed their evaluations with flying colors. You're the only one that they weren't sure about, which is why it took them much longer to decide what they were going to do with you. Just don't get any ideas that you're special, because the others were given the same mental evaluation you'll be getting."

"So now I'm the bad guy, huh?"

Haymitch scoffed. "You've always been the bad guy, District 2. You and all of the other Careers were never popular, regardless of what your mentors told you."

Cato shook his head, but even though he refused to believe it, he knew Haymitch was right.

"You Careers were just playing the role of bad guy the whole damn time. It's a shame you never realized it earlier."

"Isn't that the truth?" Cato whispered, remembering every bad thing he had said to Glimmer during the final hours of the Games.

If only he could take back everything he said. Maybe he wouldn't be the bad guy right now.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm going to be stopping it right there! This chapter was a little hard to write, just from my terrible lack of inspiration, so I'm really sorry if some parts may seem forced or incomplete =_= but I'm definitely going to be updating regularly because it's finally summer! *cabbage patch dance*<strong>

**I do plan on posting another update for this tomorrow, after I get back from my little field trip with my family and a couple of friends to the museum downtown. I'm going to be really tired, and I have my second traffic exam (a fancy little driving exam as a part of me trying to get my driver's license scheduled for 7:00 in the morning – Dad says that wasn't the best move I've made because there's apparently a lot of traffic at 7:00 in the morning, but we'll see about that – but I'll definitely do my best to start updating this story again. **_**NO, THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD! I REFUSE TO LET IT DIE! **_

**Love you all, bye! Enjoy your summer and hope you liked this chapter! **

**P.S. I will be changing my username soon and I'll let you guys know what it'll be so you can bookmark my page/write it down somewhere so I don't suddenly disappear on you guys just because my URL suddenly changes. **


	18. Misery

**Hi, guys! I'm still alive! I'm just updating this fanfiction after letting it gather dust for a long time… I'm just trying to get this finished so I can change its (overdue) status from 'in-progress' to 'complete.' I think we all want that. C: ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 18: Misery

"Just try not to cause any trouble, kid." Haymitch said at the end of the day.

"I'll try not to," Cato said sarcastically. At this point, Haymitch's taunts and cruel words didn't really sting as much as they used to, mainly because Haymitch's daily visits helped Cato prepare himself for another round of verbal abuse Haymitch was ready to throw on him.

Haymitch scoffed and left without really saying anything; a first for him. Usually he had some nasty comeback prepared for anything Cato said. He probably hated him more than he let on, but Cato was relieved that the abuse had died down a little.

Or maybe Haymitch had just gotten bored with bothering him. There was always that, but Cato seriously doubted it. There was something about him that Haymitch could figure out a way to make fun of anybody he met. No matter how plain – or his case, how "annoying" – a person could be, Haymitch could figure out how to poke fun at them. Cato seriously doubted he was annoying; Haymitch didn't like him for other reasons.

He figured one reason why Haymitch hated his guts was because he ended up slaughtering most of the contestants, and nearly killed Fire Girl too. Haymitch didn't seem like the type of man to form close bonds, especially with tributes, but Cato could feel the air become thick whenever he mentioned Fire Girl or Bread Boy to Haymitch. Perhaps he was protective of them because they had survived.

"_**Seriously," Haymitch had told him, turning to look at him one last time for the day, "don't cause any trouble. I mean it."**_

"_**What's the worst I could possibly do in this prison cell?"**_

"_**If you so much as trip and kill an ant, the Capitol will use that against you for your mental evaluation. Just try and stay out of trouble. It'll do you some good."**_

Cato wisely decided to heed Haymitch's advice, but that didn't stop him from thinking about his ex-partner. He hadn't heard about Glimmer in weeks, probably because he had temporarily forgotten about her in the midst of the terror he had felt after hearing about the mental evaluation the Capitol was going to force upon him, and it made his heart ache. How could he have forgotten her?

How could he have forgotten about the one person who had stuck by him when he had become injured? Glimmer had stuck by him, even though he had asked her to kill him.

"What were you thinking, you idiot!" his mentor had asked – no, shouted _at_ – him once he had woken up from his coma. "Why did you ask Glimmer to kill you?"

"I don't know," had been his cold response to the question. He felt angry that his mentor even _dared _to mention _her name. _Now Cato wished somebody would say her name, just to make his heart flutter in his chest and make him wish he had never said all those nasty things and done all those horrible things to her. He felt like throwing himself right into the pits of Hell for what he had done to her.

It was unforgivable, and if she never forgave him, he wouldn't give it a second thought. It would be a miracle if he ever got to see Glimmer again, but until he was allowed to walk freely through the strange compound he was being held in, Cato knew the bittersweet memories he had of her would be the only thing to curb his desires to see her.

It wouldn't surprise him if the Capitol banned him from ever seeing her again, but even then, he would find a way to see her.

"_**Just stay out of trouble," **_Haymitch's voice echoed in his head, almost like a constant reminder of the conditions the Capitol had placed upon him.

He wanted to respond with a very stubborn _"or what?"_, but Cato knew that the Capitol was watching his every move and that it wouldn't be wise to challenge Haymitch. Although his pride refused to let him admit it verbally, Cato felt grateful that Haymitch was trying to help him get out of his predicament with as little damage to his physical and mental well-being, even if the man didn't like him as much as Cato didn't like him either.

_Just stay out of trouble… _Cato reminded himself as he lay back down on the bed, but he could only imagine how difficult the next few days were going to be. He tried closing his eyes, to try and get some rest, but he knew that sleep wouldn't come easily. It never did, and it wasn't going to now.

_Just stay out of trouble…_

**Okay, this was just a little too short for my liking but I think I can live with the length of this chapter for now. I'll do my best to make the next one a little longer, but I don't know when I'll update this. However, I do hope you enjoyed this and on a slightly different note, the ending to this fanfiction will be pretty similar to the ending of the actual book, but I can't tell you any more than that. :) Just sit tight, because it'll be here soon.**

**I understand I've written a few filler-esque chapters, but I promise they're necessary! The story's going to start moving again next chapter!**


End file.
